the_eternal_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuki Mori
Appearance Standing at seven foot tall, Fuyuki has black hair that appears to be piled on itself in a specialized form, and bright blue eyes combined with a ripped build. His head is shaped in the typical form but has quite long hair and no facial hair, giving a smooth look. Outside of his Shinigami Uniform, he typically wears a brown coat with black bands around the arms, he also has black gloves and a white band around his waist that help carry his katana. He wears a white shirt underneath his brown trench-coat, he wears black jeans and black boots too. He also wears a red scarf around his neck that goes down into his coat. On the right side of his neck he has a tattoo of a red rose, the stem of the rose goes down into his coat, on the left is a blue rose that does the same. Personality He keeps to himself most of the time and when around anyone he hides his true feelings, he is slightly shy around women; he helps anyone who asks for the help. He is very intelligent and tries to hide it with his true nature. When in a fight he is very aggressive and extremely vicious no matter whom he fights however he tries to not harm any girls. He is more of a romantic olden day's type, tries to act like a knight in shining Armour and whenever someone is hurt, that hasn't been an annoyance towards him, and he will attempt to help. If he shows his true feelings to someone, it means that they're special to him, one way or another. However there is his other-side, that was created from the pain of knowing the innocent were lost, this side was cruel, sadistic and it didn't care for anyone or anything. It made his careless in battle, like a berserk state, he'd block out the pain, focusing on his anger, the thoughts of ending those who don't care for the sanctity of life so that he could protect it. His cares would shift to wrath, his mind stained with blood lust in combat, to spill it, not to drink it. This was both his greatest weakness and strength that his personality gave. History Fuyuki was born on June 26th into the Mori family. Fuyuki had two older brothers, one that is fourteen years older than him named Jirou and the eldest which was sixteen years older than him named Ichiro. Shortly after three years, Fuyuki’s family gained a new daughter who was named Kiname. She was born with the mark of the scorpion on her back which hadn’t been seen in the last fifty years. This mark was the sign that something horrific was going to happen, it was also the sign that the next great Mabukai would rise from the family. For the next three years, Fuyuki lived peacefully with his family. When Fuyuki turned six, his grandfather, Shiro Mori, passed away and left the leadership of his clan, the “Mori”, to Fuyuki’s father, Akuma. Fuyuki’s father took control of the clan with an iron will and evil intent. His goal was to follow their ancestors and use their powers to destroy the world. Shortly after a year, the village broke out into an all-out war between two factions: those who wished to follow Akuma’s Iron Will and those who wished for peace upon the world. Fuyuki’s brothers were killed in the fighting and the small village built for only those of the Mori Clan was set ablaze. Fuyuki’s parents took him and his sister Kiname away from the village and escaped to the village of Arak. What remained of the Mori lived on the streets and wildlife. During their time mourning for their lost clan, Fuyuki attended an academy and each day he passed by a girl who he only knew as “Solstice” by what others told him her name was. Fuyuki never really spoke with her, but from what he had heard, she was a very exceptional person. He heard that she was from a burning island, that she was the last of her family, but no one knew which family it was, after all, it was all rumours and no truth, however, the few who knew, kept silent, even Fuyuki's parents knew. After some time passed, things seemed to be getting back to normal for Fuyuki, until a fated day. One day, Fuyuki returned home to find his family slaughtered. His mother, father, and even his youngest sister Kiname were dead. The murderers were nowhere to be found, the only evidence on the crime scene was a symbol that stood for: “Lost Remnants”. Fuyuki knew who caused this and by the time he figured it out, a sword was sent through his neck, killing him. He spent quite a bit of time by the house he lived in, until a Shinigami found him and sent him to the Soul Society. His spiritual pressure, even after death was abnormally high for a Soul, so he made his way around, asking people about what was going on, until, he found the Academy. It was about two years after his death that he was accepted into the Academy, where they started to train him, and right away, he took a keen interest to Kido. Most of his memories started to fade away as he worked hard to attempt to master Hakuda, Kido, Hoho, and Zanjutsu. After his third year at the Academy he was given a place in the 8th Division, he was happy for the first time in years. He spent some time training with his Zanpaktou, Kinryuu as it called itself, conversing with it to try and become friends with it. Abilities SEALED FORM Fuyuki's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a black sheath, a white hilt, and a guard consisting of a hollow circle with four flame-like shapes coming from the centre. SPIRIT APPEARANCE Kinryuu is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray-ish/white/silver hair and purple eyes. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his chest. He wears a light blue T-shirt with a white trim, in addition to blue jeans, black combat boots, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. He also wears gray shirt over his light blue shirt keeping the top three buttons undone to show his shirt that is located underneath. He wears a strap from the top of his right shoulder to his lower left rib which he uses to carry his equipment and supplies. SPIRIT PERSONALITY Kinryuu keeps to himself most of the time and when around anyone he hides his true feelings, he is slightly shy around women; he helps anyone who asks for the help. He is very intelligent and tries to hide it with his true nature. When in a fight he is very aggressive and extremely vicious no matter whom he fights however he tries to not harm any girls. He is more of a romantic olden day's type, tries to act like a knight in shining Armour and whenever someone is hurt, that hasn't been an annoyance towards him, and he will attempt to help. If he shows his true feelings to someone, it means that they're special to him, one way or another. He also follows the Seven Principles of Bushido. ZANPAKUTOU SHIKAI Name: Kinryuu (金竜, Gold Dragon) Earth-Type Zanpakutou "Rise and enter the Mabuaki no Mai" While in Shikai state, the Zanpaktou vanishes, forming black combat gloves over the user's hand which allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"). This weapon's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. In turn, this ability holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, whether it possesses the might to actually destroy the world has yet to be proven nor will it ever be proven.